The present invention relates to a device mounting structure, and more particularly to such a device mounting structure which comprises a stepped, annular mount for holding a device in a hole on a peripheral side wall of an equipment housing, and a plurality locking mechanisms respectively provided at one side of the annular mount for releasably securing the stepped, annular mount to the peripheral side wall of the equipment housing.
When mounting a device for example a speaker, air duct or fixture in mounting hole on a wall, screws are commonly used to fix the shell or mounting plate of the device to the wall. This device installation procedure is complicated. When installed, the installed device cannot be conveniently detached from the wall.